Known in the art are devices for applying suction to a plate-like member such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate by use of Bernoulli's principle. For example, in Patent Document 1, a suction device is described, which includes a swirl flow-forming body that forms a swirl flow within a concave part of the swirl flow-forming body. The swirl flow formed within the concave part generates a negative pressure that applies suction to a member. The suction device also includes a baffle plate for preventing the member from entering the concave part, and connecting members for forming, between an end face of the swirl flow-forming body and the baffle plate, a flow path that allows a fluid flowing out of the concave part to flow. This suction device is able to apply suction to the member in a stable manner.